


Who Is She?

by werewolfsaz



Series: Who Is She? [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy roared through Steve as he watched Danny scoop her up into his arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Is She?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had for ages and I thought I'd see if it works out :)  
> Comments are a great help and they entice the muses out of hiding so please leave some  
> Enjoy

Steve was watching Danny in his office, smiling slightly. He often found himself watching Danny these days. But he definitely, DEFINITELY, did not want to look to closely at that, thanks all the same. He couldn't help it, there was something about the blond Jersey cop that drew the SEAL, drew his eyes and his body and his mind. If he wasn't with Danny, he was thinking about him. And if he wasn't thinking about him...No, he was always thinking about him.

A little voice in his head, that sounded suspiciously like Kono oddly, told him that he should make a move, lay his feelings out there so at least Danny knew all the options. But he knew he couldn't. Danny was straight, he'd never shown the slightest indication of being interested in men. Even though he'd broken up with Gabby a few months ago, there didn't seem to be another woman in his life (Gracie didn't count, love her)

The faint ringing of Danny's cell interrupted his musings. Pretending to just casually look around the bullpen, Steve felt his heart stutter painfully at the look on Danny's face. Answering the phone, he saw joy cross the blond man's expressive face. He spoke, calmly, for a few moments then leapt out of his chair with a shout. Steve faintly heard "REALLY?!" echo from the other's office. 

Danny began pacing frantically, hands waving excitedly. Steve saw him say something about the airport and that he could be there in an hour. That made him go cold. It could be a family member coming to visit. Or maybe...Hadn't Danny mentioned that an old girlfriend was coming to Hawaii on holiday? Then Steve saw something that just about broke his heart. As Danny gathered his keys, gun and badge he smiled, face suddenly soft and very young looking.  
"I love you too. See you soon. Bye."

Steve felt like someone had kicked him in the gut. Seeing Danny heading his way he grabbed the nearest pile of paperwork and set about randomly scribbling.  
"Hey, Steve? I need to take off early, is that alright?"  
The deep rumbling purr of Danny's voice sliced through the tall man but he kept his face neutral as he looked up.  
"Sure, its all quiet. I'll call if we need you."  
The Kono voice was screaming at him, telling him to say no, to find some fictional reason to deny Danny's request. Steve stomped hard on that impulse, forcing a small, absent minded smile.  
"Thanks babe. See you later."

The moment Danny was out of the main office, Steve was up and moving, following him. The cautious voice in his head, the one that sounded a little like Chin (maybe it was time for a vaction, it was getting awfully crowded in his head) told him that what he was doing was creepy, stalkery and not very professional. Steve told that voice to shut the fuck up.  
He saw the Camero pulling out of the parking lot, swearing when he realised they had car pooled to work today. Spotting Chin climbing off his huge motorcycle, he bounded down, made up some bullshit excuse and roared away on the hog with Chin's very stern warning to not scratch it, echoing in his ears.

He caught sight of the silver car, staying back far enough not to be noticed but to still keep pace. Hey, he'd tailed suspects, he knew how it was done, thank you very much. When the turn off for the airport came up, Danny pulled off, circling for a few minutes to find a parking spot. Steve waited til he was parked and heading in before he parked the big bike. Loping after the smaller man, Steve scanned the arrivals board, stomach dropping when he saw a flight from New Jersey had just landed.  
"The old girlfriend," he muttered to himself, feeling sick.

He spotted Danny waiting at the arrivals gate, bouncing on the balls of his feet, face eager. The gate opened, tourists flooding out, filling the airport with even more loud, senseless chatter. Danny surged forward, sweeping a small woman out of the crowd into a bone crushing hug. Steve's heart turned to ice and splintered. The woman was a little shorter than Danny, long multi coloured hair swept into a ponytail. Her shorts/tank top combo revealed a gorgeously lush figure and a number of tattoos. 

They clung to each other for several long minutes, just breathing each other in it seemed. They finally parted, laughing, and moved off to luggage collection. Steve couldn't stop watching even though every touch and word between them twisted the knife in his heart. He followed them back through the airport, watched them laughing, arms wrapped around each other, moving in perfect sync. Steve felt something akin to rage swell in his chest. He and Danny had always moved like that, perfectly in tune, always in step no matter what. How dare this woman come in and ruin that? How dare she think she could steal Danny from him, before he'd even had a chance to prove he was worthy of Danny's love?

Ignoring both the Kono and Chin voices, Steve lengthened his stride, catching the pair easily. Danny paused, head swinging round to Steve as if he'd felt him there. His eyes widened in surprise and confusion.  
"Steve? What are you doing here?"  
"I thought we had something, Danny. Something that could have been really special. But you were just stringing me along until your girlfriend arrived."  
Steve was well aware he was rambling, acting like a spurned lover instead of a friend. He'd meant to say there had been a call to the airport that turned out to be nothing. Instead Danny was staring at him like he'd lost his mind. The woman was glancing between them, smiling at Danny fish-out-of-water expression.

"Jess Williams," she introduced herself, holding out one small hand. Steve stared at Danny, thunderstruck and heartbroken.  
"Another wife?" he choked out, stomach rolling sickeningly.  
"No!" Danny protested loudly.  
"Then who is she, Danny?" he demanded.  
"I'm his twin sister. Pleased to meet you, Commander McGarrett."


End file.
